Warriors High!
by Queen Rebelle
Summary: So, what are your names? Oh. Well, welcome, Amber, Lily, Dave, Sophie, Scott, to Warriors High. Oh? You want to learn about our experiences? Well, we'll tell you our story. I'm Leo, by the way...
1. Leo Garra

**Hi guys! This is a redo of the first Warriors High i posted. I made it more funny. An instead of the Shadow it's the people picked on and the Last Battle is a prank war. Is that funnier?**

**Okay, let's get going! The POV is Leo Garra. **

So, Amber, Scott, Lily, Sophie, and Dave. You want to learn about highschool?

Well, here goes.

'Ugh. School' i inwardly groaned. Yet another year of torture.

I ran my hands over that locks to see which ones to flip.

[Cindy: wow. Very good thing to do. Very good]

[Dixie: so that's why I found my new lock flipped! D:]

Shut up!

[Dixie: fine.]

Well, I ran my hands over the locks, seeing which ones I could flip. I found one that was open and flipped it.

Dixie, don't say anything.

"All students must report to the cafeteria" a voice on the speaker blared.

I sighed, and walked down to the cafeteria.

"Welcome to your first year of highschool!" The principal, Principal Misty, clapped. "Those of you who had us last year, welcome back!"

"Ugh. I thought this ended in middle school." Fox groaned.

"Same." Brian sighed.

"Brian, Finn, be quiet." Misty hissed. "And don't think I don't know you. I'm friends with your mom, Finn."

[Fox: ugh! I hate that woman! She called me by my real name!]

Everyone laughed as Brian and Fox not slumped back in their seats.

"Well, let's get back on track. I am Principal Misty. Welcome to Warriors High. This year will be fun. We are opening up BYOD this year, to help bring technology into the classrooms." Principal Misty prattled on for a while, mostly about rules and new stuff.

"Hey, bet you I can chuck that eraser at Ivy's head." Brian whispered.

"Bet you can't." Fox whispered.

"Bet I can."

"Guys, shut up." Tommy said. "And don't chuck the eraser at Ivy."

Brian whipped out his pencil and wrote something on it. "Okay, let me just.." Brian chucked the eraser at Ivy.

"Ow!" Ivy squeaked. She whipped her head in our direction.

"Uh oh..." Fox whispered.

"Hehe." Brian laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"I wrote something on that eraser."

"What?" All three of us shouted.

"Leo, Finn, Tommy, speak one more word and it's detention for a month!" Misty shouted. "Sorry." Misty smiled, and continued on.

"I wrote: Will you go on a date with me? Tommy." Brian whispered.

"Crap you!" Tommy whisper-shouted. "Now she'll never talk to me again!"

"Doesn't matter." Tyler whispered. "She never really liked you anyway."

"Says the guy who's girl has two boyfriends." Tommy whispered.

"Dixie isn't a cheater." Tyler hissed.

"Yeah, she is." We all whispered.

[Dixie: no, I'm not!]

"I told you: she's mine." Bradley hissed.

"Dude, even I know she's cheating on both of you." Jay hissed.

"Guys, Misty's looking at us." Max hissed. We all straightened up an pretended to look innocent.

"Well, enough of me talking. Cindy shut up. You too, Olivia. You may all head to your classes." Misty said. Everyone rushed to get up and ran away.

"Damn." Brian hissed.

"I know." A girl behind us groaned.

"Cindy!" We all shouted.

"How could you tell?" She gasped.

"We have PSYCHIC POWERS!" Fox wiggled his fingers.

We all laughed. We were, and still are, the trouble makers of the school.

"Hey guys. Hey Brian." Patricia walked up to us and kissed Brian on the cheek. She then have each of us a hug.

"Hey Patricia." All of us guys said. Cindy rolled her eyes.

"Well, since it's the beginning of the school year, my parents are letting us have a party!" Patricia squealed. "My younger sibs are at a sleepover at their friends house tonight, so it's perfect. Be there at eight!"

"Sure." Cindy rolled her eyes again. Once Patricia walked away, she said, "Man, my sister can be annoying."

"Tell me about it." Jay groaned.

"Yeah, your ex girlfriend is really annoying. Didn't SEE that coming!" Fox laughed.

"Hey!" Jay yelled. He grabbed the collar of Fox's shirt. "Don't you EVER make that joke again."

"Yes sir!" Fox squeaked.

Jay took his blindness very seriously, and if anyone made a joke about it they most likely wouldn't see the next few hours. Even if it was on accident.

"Brian, what do you think you're doing?" Ivy asked behind us.

"Making Tommy a bit more manly. What do you think YOU'RE doing?" Brian said.

Ivy rolled her eyes.

"If Tommy had a bit of man on him he would have done it already." Cindy rolled her eyes.

"Hey! I c-can do it on m-my own!" Tommy stuttered.

"S-s-sure y-you c-c-c-can!" Cindy mocked and trembled. We all laughed.

"Well, think next time, dork. Oh wait, you don't have a brain. Never mind then." Ivy laughed.

"Hey! I have a brain!"

"No, you don't." Me, Cindy, Fox, and Tommy all grumbled.

"Just leave me alone then. Does it look like I want to be bothered?" Ivy knit her eyebrows.

"No." Though Brian whispered "Yes."

"Shut up Brian." Ivy glared at Brian.

"Yeah, shut up Brian." I said in a high-pitched voice. Ivy glared at me, then stomped off.

We all laughed it off.

"Guys, we have four minutes left to get to first period." Tommy said.

"Sure. Who do you have first?" I asked.

"Ugh! I have my mom!" Fox groaned as he looked at the slip of paper. We all laughed. Fox's mom, Faith, was the life skills teacher here.

"Good luck not getting embarrassed!" I laughed.

"Well who do you have first?"

"History with Mr. Stripe."

"Lucky!" Tommy said.

"Haha, my dad should be fun. Make sure to bring your phone. He allows basically everything, except couple-y stuff. Though he gossips a LOT. Don't mention a crush, a friend of the opposite gender, or your girlfriend/boyfriend or he will make so many jokes about it. Trust me on that, I told him about a crush I had on someone, and he cracked jokes on it for two weeks in front of everyone. Got that clear?" Bradley said.

"Yup." I said.

"Good. I have Mrs. Russet for Science."

"I have Mr. Grayson for history too." Tommy said.

"Guys!" Cindy hissed. "We have one minute to get to class. Run!"

We all ran off in different directions. Luckily, I slipped in my seat just before the tardy bell rang.

"Sup." Tyler nodded his head from beside me.

"Sup." I returned the favor.

"Sup." Mr. Grayson said.

"Sup." We both said.

"How's Cindy?"

"Good-, wait a second!" I yelled. Everyone around me laughed.

"And how's Dixie?" Mr. Grayson asked. Tyler blushed.

"Annoying." Cindy scoffed.

"Is this all we're going to do?" Sunny, the school's resident dork asked.

[Sunny: hey! I'm not the resident dork! Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to reading my Algebra book]

[Tyler: sure you're not (rolls eyes).]

"Yup." Mr. Grayson said.

"Hi Mr. Grayson!" Dixie squealed. She was walking beside Ivy.

"That's Mr. Awesomeness to you. And everyone else." Mr. Grayson said.

"Hey Leo. H-hi Ivy..." Tommy stuttered as he walked in.

"Tommy! My main man! Have you asked Ivy out yet?" Mr. Grayson asked. Tommy blushed fiercely.

"Was he supposed to?" Ivy scoffed.

"Yes!" A lot of people yelled.

"Not in a million years." Brian shook his head. "He's more timid than a cat in the vet's office."

"You said that right." I laughed.

"Hey, where's Tommy?" Cindy asked. Tommy was no where to be seen.

"I dunno." I shrugged.

"I don't care." Brian said.

"Neither do it." Tyler said.

"Guys!" Cindy snapped. "We have to find Tommy!"

Tommy, I think you might want to explain yourself. Ow!

**New people:**

**Amber: Amberkit**

**Scott: Snowkit**

**Lily: Lilykit**

**Sophie: Seedkit**

**Dave: Dewkit**

**Leo: Lionblaze**

**Cindy: Cinderheart**

**Dixie: Dovewing**

**Principal Misty: Mistystar**

**Fox/Finn: Foxleap**

**Brian: Berrynose**

**Ivy: Ivypool**

**Tommy: Toadstep**

**Tyler: Tigerheart**

**Jay: Jayfeather**

**Max: Mousewhisker**

**Olivia: Olivenose**

**Mrs. Faith: Ferncloud**

**Mrs. Russet: Russetfur**

**Mr. Grayson: Graystripe**

**Sunny: Sunstrike (i like her name. So I included her)**

**Hope you guys like it! And remember to review. Whether it's constructive criticism, flames, you like pickles, or compliments doesn't matter. It's still a review!**


	2. Tommy Pierna

Chapter 2

Tommy Pierna

Gee, thanks Leo.

Okay, fine. I'll talk.

After Mr. Grayson embarrassed me in front of the entire class, I ran off. Slamming the door open I ran to the bathroom.

Why didn't Ivy like me? She was always sweet to everyone, well, except for Brian and Brandon. No one's sweet to those two except Heather for Brandon and Patricia to Brian. And she was so pretty too...

[Everyone: aw...]

[Brandon: (gags)]

[Tommy: (hits Brandon with spoon) evil!]

But it was always someone who messed things up. First it was Brian, then it was Cindy, and now it was Mr. Grayson! The world hates me!

[Ivy: no one hates you, Tommy.]

Thanks.

Anyway, I sat down, and clutched my head in my hands.

"Ugh. Where did I go wrong?" I hissed.

"Talking to yourself again?" Someone said. I sat up. "I don't think its healthy."

"Sup Rose." I said.

"What's up?" She said.

"Nothing." I said quickly.

Rose raised her eyebrow. "Something's wrong." She looked at my sad face. "Ivy turned down your offer."

I sighed. "Sort of. You see, Mr. Grayson embarrassed me in front of the entire class, and Ivy scoffed it off."

"Well, there's two options you can choose: confess to Ivy and get it over with, or rip the throats out of the spleens of those who wronged you."

"I think I want to go with the first option."

"You're no fun." Rose pouted.

"Roselyn Belle Pierna! Get out of the boys bathroom right now or else I'll give you detention for a month!" Principal Misty screamed.

"Dude, have to go. Already got two months worth of detentions from her. Talk later. Bye!" Rose said, then bolted.

I sighed. My sister was the only one who understood me other than Bob and Miranda.

Oh, and they're imaginary.

"Tommy Pierna please report to Mr. McAwesomesauce and McShizzlefart's room immediately. And that's Leo and Brian. Ack! Hey! Mrs. Natalie! I thought we were pals! My chummy chum chum! Ow! Just let me, ah!" Someone yelled over the intercom. It was Cindy.

I sighed and smacked my forehead.

"And I have cake here! With rainbow sprinkles! Ack! Natalie stop it! I need to find my friend! Ah! You're choking me! Is this-ack-legal?" Cindy screamed over the intercom. I heard laughter from most of the rooms around me.

"Tommy come here now or I will dump a bucket of pink glitter on Ivy and blame it on you!"

That got me going. I stood up and walked back to Mr. Grayson's room.

"Welcome back, bra." Leo said.

"Dude! That was totally awesome! Cindy paged you over the intercom! Man, I want to do that!" Tyler said.

"You owe me. All of you. Ms. Natalie gave me a detention!" Cindy gasped mockingly.

"Oh please." I rolled my eyes. "Rose already got two months worth of detentions."

"Hey! She beat my record! Mine was a month and 22 days on the first day." Tyler pouted.

"Dude, deal wit it. A girl beat you." Leo laughed.

Everyone laughed at that as Tyler pouted again.

"So, you still going to try to ask Ivy out?" Leo wriggled his eyebrows at me.

"I think I'll ask her tommo-," I started.

"Hey guys." Ivy said.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I said quickly.

Ivy laughed.

"I-, is that a no?" I stuttered.

"No! It's not a no!" Ivy laughed. "I'm just laughing because you waited four years to do so!"

"Tommy, Tommy," my friends chanted and pumped their fists.

This was the best first-day in my life.

Okay, who wants to go next?

**new people: **

**Heather- Heathertail**

**Rose- Rosepetal**

**Mrs. Natalie- Nightcloud**

**thats it for now! Remember to review! YOUR LIFE MAY DEPEND ON IT! JUST SAYING**!


	3. Ivy Birch

Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews. Remember to review, favorite, follow, and read my new story Death to the Queen!**

Fox

Why thank you, Tommy. You're so-, ah!

Sorry guys, Fox is being a douche. I'll take it from here.

And it's Ivy right now.

Haha, so here are we now?

[Leo: Tommy just asked you to be his girlfriend]

Oh yeah!

So, yeah. Tommy running away, asking me, no one really caring, yeah. That's what happened.

Just your normal, highschool, history class.

Haha, jokes on me.

"Yay." I fake cheered, and sat down and pulled out my phone. After I entered in my passcode, I opened up Minecraft.

The bell rang. "Class, you're dismissed. Tommorow we will start learning." Mr. Grayson said.

Most of the class groaned. Mr. Grayson just laughed.

I closed the app and got up.

"Hey." Heather said. She was in front of me.

"Hey...?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't taking to you, freak." Heather gave me the bitch-look.

"You're the freak. Ten pounds of make-up, really? What's that, 90% of your body weight?"

"How dare you?" Heather gasped. She put a hand to her chest.

"Excuse me? Like, what is going on?" Leo mocked Heather in the same voice that Heather has.

"Like, I like, don't like, know like, like totally like." Jay mocked.

Heather snorted. She flipped her hair and walked away with a click of her foot-high heels.

"Awesome." I smirked.

"Yeah, sorry about earlier. It's the first day, we gots to chuck an eraser at someone." Leo said.

"It's fine, as long as I can get Brian back."

"Ooh! How about we stick glue to his lock and locker, so he can't get away from it!"

"I have an even better idea; leave." I said, giving him the 'you fail' look. Leo pouted and walked away.

"Hey." Someone said from behind me.

"Um... Hey." I said. I turned around to see a familiar face.

"How was your summer?" Brandon said.

"Good, good. Mainly because you weren't in it." I snapped. He gave me a sad look, and started walking away.

"Brandon!" Heather squealed.

Brandon yelped and bolted away faster than what he was already going.

I laughed. Little Brandon, afraid of a prep.

I walked to my locker to get my science folder. I put in the combination, 3-33-27, then opened my lock. Well, I tried to. My hand was stuck. I put my hand on my locker an tried to push my other hand off. Instead, both of my hands were stuck.

"Leo!" I screamed.


	4. Cindy Bracken

Chapter 4

**Sorry it's so short. Anyway, I need you to check out two things right after you read this new chapter. 1) My deviantart account, angel-in-her-misery. 2) The story Guilded Cages by BlackLabyrinth. You can find that in my favorites.**

**Anyway, here we go!**

Cindy

Haha, Leo. You're awesome.

"Leo!" Ivy screamed. We all laughed.

"That. Was awesome." Leo said. I high-fived him.

Thing was, he still had that glue on his hands.

[Everyone: (laughs)]

"Hey!" I squeaked. I tried to pull my hand off of Leo's.

"Together forever." Brian teased. I kicked his shin.

"This isn't funny!"

"Um, yeah it is!" Tommy said.

"I wish I could see it. Ooh, wait! I still have Leo's camera in my pocket!" Jay said.

Brian grabbed the camera and took a picture.

"No devices in the hallway! Detention, Brian." Principal Misty snapped.

Brian rolled his eyes as Principal Misty stomped off.

The guys started to walk away.

"Hey! You gonna help?" I yelped.

"No." Brian laughed and started running.

"Come on!" Leo threw both his hands up in frustration. I yelped as I was lifted into the air.

"Stop!" I yelled. "Okay, what class do you have next?"

"Math."

"Good. I have that too. We'll just find two seats next to each other, and-,"

"Get to class people!" Principal Misty snapped.

"Go, go!" I yelled. We both ran-, er, Leo dragged me to Math.

**Now, take that mouse and click on a few things. Here are some steps:**

**1) Click on that shiny review button and review**

**2) Search up 'angel-in-her-misery' on Google. The Occult girl should be first on there.**

**3) Click on it**

**4) Look at my amazing drawing skills**

**5) If you have a Deviantart account, write a review and favorite my art**

**6) Go back to Fanfiction, and click on 'Rebellegirl'**

**7) Scroll ALL the way down, past my oober-long profile**

**8) Click on 'Favorites'**

**9) Click on 'guilded * cages'**

**10) Read**

**11) Click THAT shiny review button and leave a review. **

**12) Make sure to also follow and favorite it**

**13) Repeat as necessary.**

**Now GO!**


	5. Jay Garra

Chapter 5

**Dammit! Sorry about the late update. My chimera caught the unicorn disease and now he's farting rainbows ALL over the place! I need to get the cure from the magical witch of the cloud kingdom but the quest takes forever and Jayfeather won't help me!**

**Jayfeather: I don't want to help your pet chimera!**

***whacks his head* If you don't help me, I won't give you that new Braille book I bought for your birthday!**

**Jayfeather: *stutters***

***grabs the hem of his t-shirt* That never happened.**

**Jayfeather: *grumbles*. Fine.**

**Anyway, this is from the PoV of his fully human counterpart, Jay. My Jayfeather is a neko XD**

Jay

*sigh*. When was Leo going to learn.

That reminds me. I still have that picture. Here it is,

[Everyone except Cindy and Leo: *laughs*]

[Cindy: that is not funny! Do you know what it took to get Leo off of me?]

No, and I really don't care. Can I continue?

[Cindy: fine. (Grumbles)]

Should I start where you left off?

Okay. I started walking to math class. Ugh, Mrs. Sandy.

"Welcome, class." Mrs. Sandy cooed. "Dixie, Ivy, Tyler, Bianca, Finn-,"

"It's Fox." Fox said.

"Fine. Fox, Leo, everyone. Get out of the seats. I'll be assigning them."

The class groaned. I myself was frustrated.

Mrs. Sandy started listing off names. "Fox, Brandon-,"

"Ugh!" Fox groaned loudly.

"Be quiet!" Mrs. Sandy snapped. "Brandon, Ivy-,"

"Mrs. Sandy, you might know that-," Ivy started.

"Be quiet!"

"Mrs. Sandy, before you rudely interrupted me, I was going to say that I may or may not hate Brandon with every bone and organ and blood cell in my body and will not function well or concentrate sitting next to him." Ivy said formally. The dork.

[Ivy: hey!]

Shut up!

"Well, I do appreciate formality, and I'll give you the opportunity to switch seats with someone if you find working next to Brandon a difficulty."

"But-,"

"No buts except yours in your seat." Mrs. Sandy said firmly. Leo 'oooed' and laughed. "Ivy, sit down in your seat, Tyler will-,"

"My life is a curse!" Ivy banged her head on her desk.

"Ivy Poole Birch!" Mrs. Sandy snapped. "Detention!"

"What?!" Ivy yelled.

"That's right. Detention for interrupting me twice and using your outside voice."

"We're not kindergarteners. Our inside voice is the same as out outside." Fox laughed quietly. I heard a soft thump as Ivy slumped into her seat. She groaned and banged her head on her desk.

"As I was saying, Tyler will sit here," the sound of head-on-desk sounded where Ivy was. Again. "Then Bradley, Cindy, Jay, Leo,"

"Um, Mrs. Sandy...?" Leo said. (From what he told me) Leo lifted his hand up. Cindy included.

"Fine. You may sit next to each other for as long as it takes to get your hands apart."

I swear I could hear Ivy banging her head on her desk more.

Mrs. Sandy prattled on for a little more, then walked back to her desk based on the high heel clicks going in that direction.

"Jay, get to your seat. Do you need help?" Mrs. Sandy asked. I felt my face heating up.

"No." I hissed. I stumbled to my desk. It helped that Leo was next to me. Anyone can smell his stink.

[Leo: hey! I don't have stink! (Puts arm around Cindy)]

[Cindy: (gags)]

"Sup." Leo said.

"Sup." I nodded.

"Okay, guys and gals. Today we will also make sure you have the right materials." Mrs. Sandy blabbed on for FOREVER.

"Tsk, tsk." Mrs. Sandy walked up behind me and Leo. "Calculators? We do not have machines do our own work." Mrs. Sandy snatched the calculators from our desks and threw them in the trash.

_'That was funny.'_

"Flametail!" I hissed quietly. "What are you doing here?"

_'I just wanted to see how me friend was doing'  
_  
"Do you think you can help me with my maths?"  
_  
'Sure. First question's 14.'  
_  
"Who are you talking to?" Leo hissed. I ignored him.

_'Ooh! Ooh! Something's happening!'  
_  
"What?" I whispered.  
_  
'Cindy's pulling at her hand. Now she's tugging. She's putting her foot on Leo's ribs. Now she's pulling more. And... Bam! Her hand's off of Leo's. Aw man, her hand looks like all her skin's been ripped off!'  
_  
"I told you not to use that glue." Cindy grumbled.

I yawned, and pulled out a Braille book. It was my favorite one I owned.

_'Which book is that?'  
_  
"It's a Braille book." I grumbled.

_'No, I mean if it's the one about the school with magic or the one with the Cyclops and camps.'  
_  
"It's the one with the Cyclops and camps."

_'Okay.'  
_  
"Cindy, I saw what you did there." Mrs. Sandy said, nearly interrupting Flametail.

"Yes. I did just breathe." Cindy said. Everyone laughed.

"I mean what you did to Brandon."

"Oh, that," Cindy tried not to laugh. "That was my favorite prank yet!"

"Cindy!" Brandon roared.

"What's happening?" I asked.

_'Cindy made a contraption that pulled down Brandon's pants. Who knew he likes One Direction?'_ Flametail laughed. I couldn't help myself from laughing either.

"Why are you laughing? You can't see what's happening?" Leo asked.

"Because I'm awesome like that." I grumbled.

"I'm sorry, class. I've never handed out this many detentions in one class. Cindy, you have detention." Mrs. Sandy said. I rolled my eyes.

"Get ready. Because this year, we're bringing the thunder." Leo said.

Who wants to go next?

{Flametail: me!}

No.

[Leo: no one said anything.]

Whatever. Jay, out!


End file.
